


Books Don't Gossip

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Solas works in a library where he met Lyna Lavellan, an enchanting woman he couldn't help but develop a relationship with. When she visits him at work and touches him so sweetly, she stokes his lust and he can't help but bend her over the nearest table to fuck her silly.





	Books Don't Gossip

They’d been seeing each other for a few weeks when it happened. She stopped by the library, which wasn’t very unusual. It was how they’d met, after all, her insatiable need for knowledge and inability to find books on shelves because the Dewey Decimal System was beyond her comprehension. Yet high-level magic and advanced politics were right up her alley.

A subtle whiff of rose and lavender was his only warning before a slender hand reached around him from behind to cup around his cock. It swelled for her at once, his body well-trained by her already. She purred as she pressed her face against his back, too short to reach his shoulder, and traced the outline of his growing erection. He placed the book in his hand on the shelf, continuing to work just to annoy her and provoke a response.

“Politics or magic today, Lyna?” he asked, shelving another book. He felt her laughter though it was silent, just vibrations against his back. He let his lips curve up because she couldn’t see.

“I think anatomy is today’s subject,” she whispered, pressing her palm hard against his cock and rubbing to create friction. He had to stifle a groan but couldn’t hide the way his body tensed. Her sigh was warm against his back, sweet and tempting, and he turned in her grasp to curl his finger under her chin and tilt her face up for a kiss. She moaned lightly into his mouth and parted her lips to let him in and he took the invitation at once.

When he released her mouth he kept his face so close to hers that she would feel his warm breath on her lips as he said, “You are being obscene. And anatomy is downstairs. Up here is nothing much to interest you. Nothing much to interest most people.”

She shivered in his arms. “Why do you think I’m here?” she teased, pressing close enough that she could feel the outline of his hard cock against her belly. “No one comes up here. No one but you.” Her hands wandered from where she’d been clutching his shoulders down his chest to pull open the button on his slacks and slide into the cloth to grip him. He hissed in a breath, pleasure shooting up his spine as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

He grabbed her arms, preparing to push her away, but he couldn’t quite force himself to. “I work here, Lyna,” he reminded her, voice tight. “If we are caught I will lose my job.” It sounded less like a warning and more like enticement and he suppressed a wince. But she gazed up at him with those wide violet eyes and a sweet smile on plush pink lips, pale hair curling over one shoulder, and she wanted him. She was warm and real and she made him feel centered and he was falling in love with her and she wanted him. She cared for him. Yes, he wanted her badly.

His magic surged and he silenced her gasp with his lips as he gave her heat and just enough lightning to tingle on the lips of her cunt. Her hand squeezed him in response and he stole her air as he gasped. She slipped from his grasp to kneel at his feet and unzipped his slacks, then pulled down his briefs and freed his cock and balls from them. He gathered her hair with his hands and watched her as she licked him from root to crown before taking him into her mouth, weighing his testes in her palm. The touch of his magic changed, his concentration unbroken by her talented tongue playing with his foreskin. Magic mimicked a finger sliding inside her and he had to thrust his cock into her mouth to silence her cry. She shuddered and a drop of precum was her reward.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he whispered to her as his magic thrust deeper and curled to find her g-spot. She took him into her throat at once and he bit his lip to stop his moan. “I could torment you from across a crowded room and you and I are the only ones who would know,” he continued when he had the breath, though his voice was low and rough. “You look incredible like this, on your knees with my cock in your mouth to silence your cries as I pleasure you without touch.” She pulled back and gasped but his grip on her hair tightened and he pressed into her mouth again. She took him gladly, squeezing his sac gently, but with the way her tongue rubbed over him and how eagerly she sucked and the flush on her cheeks and the tips of her ears he couldn’t let her continue or it would all be over. He pulled her back and ignored her whine, like a child deprived of a treat. He yanked her to her feet and bent her over his book cart, hands pulling up her skirt.

“Impatient now, Solas?” she teased, grinning over her shoulder at him. “I thought you were against this.” She gasped as his hand found her drenched cunt and he muffled a moan into her shoulder when he found no cloth barrier beneath her skirt, only soft, slick skin. He split her lips with a finger and moved it up from her entrance until he found her clit and her head fell forward as she tried not to keen at him. He began to slide down to his knees to taste her but she reached a hand back and tugged on him. “No, please, Solas. I need you,” she gasped and he couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss her cheek.

“I believe you are the impatient one, then,” he teased, but she only whined at him and pressed her ass against him. He chuckled again as he guided his cock, wet with her saliva, inside her. She began to moan but he wrapped a hand around her mouth, careful to let her breathe through her nose still. Her hand gripped his forearm but rather than trying to remove him she simply clutched at him, her other hand bracing her weight on the cart. He moved his hips, thrusting slowly at first, but he picked up speed until he was fucking her hard. It took so much effort to keep himself quiet but it was a thrill, dangerous and exciting, the idea that they might be caught. That some stranger might see that she was his. She was wetter than he’d ever felt her and he pushed his slacks further down his hips so she wouldn’t stain them as he fucked her hard. Apparently, she liked the idea that they might be caught at least as much as he did, rocking back against his every thrust and moaning into his palm.

The hand that had held her hip he moved around her waist and under her skirt until he could find her clit and worry at it with a finger. She keened and he felt her shatter around him, throwing her head back as her body convulsed and her cunt clenched so hard around his cock that it bordered on pain. Her muscles fluttered around his cock and he couldn’t have held back if he’d wanted to. He flooded her with seed, grateful for the contraception she took every morning, and muffled his groan by burying his teeth in her neck as his hips stuttered into her. When he was spent he didn’t move for a moment, just kissing the new bruise he’d left on her skin.

He pulled out of her and nearly groaned at the sight of the string of her slick, mixed with his cum, that tried to connect them as he pulled free. “You should go before I’m missed,” he murmured,  tucking himself away and then letting his hands move restlessly on her hips as he stared at her swollen and glistening sex and wanted her all over again.

She shook her head. “If I walk down two flights of stairs with your cum dripping down my legs it’ll be noticed,” she told him, smiling over her shoulder at him. “You made a mess. Clean it up.” His eyes met hers and he grabbed her hair, yanking her back into him to kiss her. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, but he settled for pushing her down again to bend her over and sliding to his knees at her back. His thumbs parted her lips for him and then he dove in, magic freezing her voice as she began to cry out. He tongued her clit and felt her legs quake around his ears, then slid his mouth to her entrance, where the salty and slightly bitter taste of his seed was strong. He slurped it out of her, daring to be a little noisy to let her hear as he drank their combined juices from her. Her voice struggled against his magic but he wouldn’t let her scream as she tried to do while his tongue thrust inside her to find every drop of this treat she gave him. He found her clit with his finger and it was so swollen, so sensitive, that she came again almost at once. He drank her down, then cleaned her with the flat of his tongue, licking all along her length, before he stood and let her skirt fall back into place.

He released her voice as he pulled her trembling form into his embrace. She moaned slightly, seeming almost delirious as she clutched at him like a child. He kissed her face, her neck, her hair, and just held her until she regained her feet. She looked up at him and kissed him softly, not minding the taste of her on his lips.

“Come over for dinner tonight,” she whispered to him, her voice hoarse. He smirked at her.

“Will there be food?” he asked, teasing, and her laughter broke.

“If you ask nicely,” she teased back. She kissed him once more, then walked away, swaying her hips at him. He watched her leave, eyes on her ass and mind on all the things he would do to her once he had her alone. She was so naughty sometimes and he loved it.

Once she was gone he gazed around, but there was nothing but the books. They wouldn’t tell anyone his secrets, so he returned to work shelving them.


End file.
